One Shots of the 141
by XzShadoWzX
Summary: A bunch of random one shots, that I really want to publish, but doesn't really fit in, in any of my other stories. So it doesn't involve certain people, it's a little mix of one shots, about all the random and fantastic members of the 141 :)
1. Chapter 1: Please Help Me

**oOo - change of P.O.V**

Ghost was sitting on the ground, in a dark room in the middle of the night, all alone. It was not like he had been taking captive or anything. It was something he chose. The only sounds he could hear were the crickets from outside and his own sobs.

He knew he was never a picture of happiness, but lately everything had just got worse. He had times where he just went even more depressed than usually. And that combined with it also being the death date of his family, didn't exactly make it better.

He always became more depressed on the date they died and he didn't really know what to do about it. Well, 'Tav knew about everything, and it was like he had made it his life's mission to try and keep Ghost, somewhat happy. It wasn't exactly an easy task, but a little alcohol and a talk usually did the trick. But this time, he knew that wouldn't help.

He looked down at the gun in his hand. He had been sitting with it for a while manning up for what he wanted to do. Hell, something he felt like he should have done a long time ago, to make everything easier. If he did it, he didn't have to bother 'Tav anymore with all his problems. MacTavish had his own problems to take care of. He didn't need a pathetic excuse for a lieutenant to make it worse for him.

He checked the guns magazine to make sure he hadn't forgotten the bullets. It was full and now he just had to sit there put it to his temple and pull the trigger. It wasn't that hard, but as the coward he felt he was, he needed to man up before doing it. He looked at the gun and buried his face in his hands, sobbing even louder.

**oOo**

MacTavish was walking around the base looking for Ghost. He hadn't seen him most of the day and he had to admit he was a little worried about him. He had noticed he was more depressed than usual lately and when he just disappeared like now, it scared him. It didn't make it better that he was a master at disappearing.

He went everywhere at the base, already knowing he probably wouldn't be able to find him anywhere. But he checked anyway. He started running to the Ghost's bedroom as it was the last place he needed to check, he started panicking now.

The door basically flew open as he entered the room, not finding Ghost. He looked at his bedside table and opened the drawer. It was gone… The gun he always kept there was gone… He ran to the mess hall, hoping someone was still up, and he hoped that they had seen something.

"Hey captain. What's the running all about?" Meat asked. He was sitting in a chair talking to Royce, Scarecrow and Ozone.

"Have you seen Ghost?!" MacTavish yelled and the men looked confused. They just shook their head and looked at their captain.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" MacTavish yelled out. He started pacing around deciding what to do next. He knew he was working against time; he had to find Ghost as soon as possible.

"What's wrong?" Roach asked as he saw MacTavish.

"Have you seen Ghost?!" He yelled at the man and Roach looked like he was thinking and suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, he left an hour ago. He didn't say why, but he looked like shit." Roach finally said.

MacTavish ran outside, not caring he left a very confused Roach in the middle of the mess hall. As soon as he ran outside he noticed, that the team's jeep was gone. He looked in the direction the tracks led and he remembered, where Ghost might be. He ran as fast as he could, not caring about the burning sensation that started in his chest after a while.

**oOo**

Ghost had decided it was time, he wanted to get it done, it was the best for everyone. He sighed loudly and slowly moved the gun to his head. And then he just sat there for a while, adjusting to the thought that it was time.

He had known for a while now that he didn't want to live anymore. He had just waited for the right time. He was about to pull the trigger, when the door flew open. It was MacTavish.

"Don't do it mate." MacTavish said panting. Ghost couldn't help but laugh, 'don't do it'; he really thought that would stop him.

"Why? Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't just end it." Ghost said looking MacTavish dead in the eyes. The man was still panting, so he let him catch his breath.

"Because it's not what you want. You don't really want to do this." MacTavish said and Ghost had to laugh again.

"You have no idea of what I want. And if I didn't want to do this, then I wouldn't have almost pulled the trigger until you came bursting in here!" Ghost yelled.

"I know your life has been a living hell, but there's other ways to deal with it." MacTavish said calmly.

"You have no idea how my life has been! I have lost everything! I have nothing to come home to! If anyone saw me they would call me a psychopath! I don't trust anyone! I don't think that's a life worth living! You don't need such a pathetic lieutenant as me. I'm easy to replace." Ghost yelled.

MacTavish sighed. "Mate, you have us, the entire team. We're your family and we wouldn't be able to function without you. Yes, you're a bloody arsehole sometimes, and yes your training is torture. But at the same time, you are the greatest friend anyone could ever imagine. Haven't you noticed how the guys always want to talk to you about their problems? It's because you actually listen. And everyone notices when you're down, and automatically try to cheer you up. You mean more to everyone than you could imagine. And I would never be able to replace you. You are one of the best soldiers I have ever seen. I could NEVER replace you." MacTavish said awaiting the lieutenant's' reaction.

Ghost looked at his friend once again. He wondered if all he had just said was true. But he couldn't find any traces of him lying, in his eyes.

"John…" Ghost started. He never used his real name unless it was very serious.

"Please… I need your help…" Ghost said as he started sobbing again. MacTavish walked over and crouched besides him. He then took the gun away.

"I know Simon… I know and I don't mind helping you." He said as Simon could feel himself being hauled up from the ground. MacTavish made him follow him out to the jeep and they got in.

Ghost looked at MacTavish and he knew that this man would probably do anything for him. He had never trusted anyone as much as he trusted John.

"…Thank you." Ghost said, somewhere deep down he guessed that he didn't really want to do it. He just wanted someone to tell him he was worth something, and that everything was going to be okay and John had done just that.

"You're welcome. Now never scare me like that again. Promise me." MacTavish said with a little smile.

"I promise."

**So this was a random one shot I came up with. I have been a little depressed lately so this just popped in my head. So you can probably expect some more of these depressing one shots, coming up in the next little while. **

**You're welcome to review as always, and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Something More

**This is a slash.**

Roach was sitting in the base's mess hall. It was late at night, but for some reason he couldn't sleep. It usually wasn't something he had problems with. He was sitting and taking a sip of the orange juice he had just taken and put his head on the table. He let out a loud sigh.

"You okay man?" Roach turned around to see Angel. He was one of the few Americans on the team. And Roach considered him a friend. He was one of those quiet types, who usually liked to keep to himself. He felt the most comfortable that way and Roach didn't blame him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." Roach answered and Angel sat down next to him.

"Me neither. No idea why though. I just know it's fucking annoying, Ghost is going to kill us if we aren't ready for training tomorrow." Angel said as he let out a sigh, leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know. He can be an arsehole, once in a while." Roach said as he leaned back as well.

"Oh come on. You have him and MacTavish wrapped around your finger. They never get mad at you. I haven't got yelled at yet, but I can feel it coming if I'm passing out during training, because I'm tired." Angel said.

"I guess you could say they're my bitches. But DON'T tell them that." Roach chuckled as he looked at Angel who was also laughing. They sat in the silence for a little while, not a sound being made.

Angel got up to get some juice as well, and offered Roach some more. Roach nodded and watched as Angel walked away. He started thinking about all the stupid things they had done together. You could ask anyone on the base and they would all say, Angel would never do anything that was stupid. They would say he's the most normal and sane guy on the team, but Roach knew the truth. If you could get Angel to open up, he was just as crazy as anyone else.

Angel came back with the juice and sat down again.

"Hey, remember that winter were we took serving trays and used them as sleighs?" Roach laughed.

"Oh man, that was a disaster! I strained my ankle, and I still had to do training because I couldn't let Ghost know what we did." Angel laughed.

"Come on mate! You have to admit it was fun!" Roach laughed.

"Yeah it was pretty fun. Oh, remember when we decided that it was a good idea to climb the highest tree around, in the middle of the night?" Angel laughed.

"We were really drunk that night weren't we? That was such a bad idea." Roach chuckled.

"And again a strained ankle for me. Why is it that every time I do something with you, I end up hurting myself? Please explain that." Angel said.

"I don't know mate. Maybe it's just because I'm a better soldier than you." Roach said smirking, awaiting the reaction he would get out of Angel.

"You, better than me! That must be a joke." Angel said laughing.

"Come on yank. You can't just be all talk." Roach chuckled.

"Yank? Really _Roachie._" Angel said. He knew that Roach hated being called that. Angel got up and put Roach in a choke hold.

_So that's the way he wants to play_ Roach thought and chuckled. The two soldiers battled for getting the upper hand. Angel was the most as he was determined to let Roach know he was the better soldier. All of the sudden, he got hold of Roach and put him on the floor. Roach saw him put his knee on his chest to keep him down. He had to admit, Angel was an amazing soldier.

"Giving up yet Roachie?" Angel mocked as Roach squirmed beneath him.

"Hey! No fair!" Roach yelled at Angel as he put more pressure on him, to make sure he stayed down. Roach knew he didn't have a chance now. Angel had more muscle than he did so he couldn't really do anything but stay put, until Angel thought he had tortured him enough.

Roach put out his arms and pulled Angel down so he ended up laying next him. The two men were panting and laughing. Roach turned his eyes to Angel who lied besides him. He looked him in the eye and Angel did the same. The two men stopped laughing and just lied there looking at eachother.

For some reason Roach started blushing and all of the sudden Angel pulled Roach closer and Roach could feel their lips meet. At first he was a little shocked, but he didn't do anything to pull away. He could feel Angels tongue begging for entrance and after a while, Roach let him in.

Roach pulled away and got on top of Angel. He then put his hands on his chest and lowered down to continue kissing him. For some reason, he didn't want to stop. Angel put his hands in Roach's hair and pulled him as close as possible.

The two men pulled away from eachother to catch their breath, when they looked eachother deep in the eyes. None of them could do anything else than smile and laugh awkwardly. Roach had never told anyone, but he had always had certain feelings for Angel. He always felt his heart rate go up when he was with the man, and when he laughed it was the best sound in the world. He didn't know that Angel felt something for him until now.

Roach quickly got off Angel as they heard footsteps. They got up from the floor and sat back down at the small table with their orange juice. They looked in the direction of the footsteps and saw MacTavish.

"What are you two lads doin' up this late? I heard some noise from here." MacTavish asked.

"We both have some sleeping problems it seems. And then Roach was convinced that he was a better soldier than me, so I had to show him otherwise." Angel answered and MacTavish chuckled.

"You two should probably go back to bed, if you don't want Ghost killing you tomorrow." MacTavish said as he walked away. They both let out a sigh as he was gone and decided they should probably go to bed. They looked eachother in the eyes and they both started blushing.

Roach looked at Angel and found the man's blush incredibly cute.

"So what does this mean?" Roach asked Angel.

"Depends on what you want it to mean. I for myself, know that I want something more than just the friendship we have now. I've had feelings for you in a while now." Angel confessed as he looked at the ground. Roach walked up to him and pushed his chin up. He then gave the man a deep and passionate kiss.

"I want something more as well." He said as he walked over to the door which led to his bedroom. He could hear Angel closing his door. Roach went over to his bed and lied down and sighed. There was no way he would be able to sleep now.

He lied in the silence for a while, without moving. He thought back on the kiss with Angel and realized he now had a new problem. The thing that had developed between his legs.

**I should probably explain this shouldn't I? Angel is a TF-141 member, who doesn't actually mean anything. He is just one of those dudes that spawn in, when someone else dies. But for me, he recently appeared in MW3 in 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. And he was the one taking care of Alena, when she was lying on the table. And since that, I have been completely obsessed with him XD Don't ask why. So I thought that he and Roach would be cute together :D**

**But I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mood Swings

**oOo - Change of POV**

**Different members of the Task Force, experience with Roach's mood swings.**

MacTavish was walking to the mess hall to get something to eat. It was lunchtime and he had skipped breakfast, because he had a bunch of paperwork he needed to get done. He walked down the hall way when he heard swearing. It was coming from Meat, Royce and Roach's room. He knocked on the door and went in. He saw Roach sitting on his bed with his sheets wrapped around him, making him look, kind of like a human tortilla. He was just sitting there, while he was rocking back and forth.

"You okay Roach?" MacTavish asked concerned. He had never seen Roach like this before.

"Oh! I'm great! I'm just motherfucking dandy!" Roach yelled from his bed. He was far from okay. MacTavish chose to ignore the seemingly aggressive Roach.

"Aren't you coming for lunch?" MacTavish decided to ask, not knowing he would soon regret his decision.

"Lunch? LUNCH! And have those idiots stare at me like I'm crazy?! NO WAY! I'm bad enough on my own, I don't need people, people are idiots, and you're an idiot! GET OUT!" Roach yelled.

"What? Roach… what's going on?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

MacTavish barely came out the door as he heard it being hit by Roach's pillow. He walked to the mess hall, slightly shocked. He knew he should probably have yelled at him, for talking like that to his superior, but he had been too surprised to say anything.

He went over and took some food and sat down at a table next to Ghost. MacTavish could feel Ghost staring at him; he must've looked like he had seen, well a ghost. He then turned around to look at the rest of the men at the table behind them.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Roach?" MacTavish asked and everyone started chuckling. Meat was the first one to say anything.

"I see you have been the victim of Roach's wrath. It's his third day of trying to stop smoking." Meat said. "You shouldn't complain about him being like that. You're not the one who shares a room with him." Royce said.

MacTavish nodded. He felt bad for them, how were they going to go through sleeping in the same room as him, when he's like that.

**oOo**

Toad was outside with Archer doing target practice. Archer was trying to teach him some different methods of trying to keep his sniper rifle completely still. Archer was usually the one doing most of the sniping while Toad was his spotter. But lately Archer had wanted him to learn this, maybe he finally agreed to him starting to do some of the sniping as well.

He was just about to pull the trigger as he heard a yell. Him and Archer looked at eachother and decided to go investigate. They put their rifles in their usual spot and followed the yelling. They came to the other end of the shooting range, where they could see a lone Roach.

He was pumping full mags into the targets while yelling and screaming like a lunatic. There wasn't really much for him to shoot at anymore, since the targets were basically all holes. Toad looked worried at Archer, who just shook his head. He had no idea what to do either.

Toad decided to be brave and go talk to Roach, according to Archer that was the stupidest idea ever. You don't go talk to a raving lunatic with a gun.

"Hey Roach. You okay mate?" Toad asked carefully as he saw Roach quickly looking at him. He had never seen him so mad. He looked like he was going insane

"I'm doing great!" He yelled as he emptied another mag into the target.

"Mate, I don't think there's any more left of that target, maybe you should change it out. It's just an idea." Toad said quietly.

"Maybe, YOU SHOULD GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, BEFORE I USE YOU AS A TARGET!" Roach yelled again and Toad ran back to Archer

"Archer… we have to talk to MacTavish and Ghost about this. This is getting dangerous."

"I know… come on mate, let's go find them." Archer replied and they went inside. They went to MacTavish's office first. They knocked on the door and heard a come in. Both MacTavish and Ghost were sitting in there.

"What's the problem lads?" MacTavish asked.

"Roach. He's going crazy, we need to stop him before he kills someone." Toad said. MacTavish sighed "What did he do? Did he at least get out of his room?" He asked.

"Well, yeah he got out of his room. He's at target practice." Toad said.

"What's the problem about that?" Ghost asked.

"Well, the bloody problem is that he threatened to use me as a target!" Toad yelled.

Ghost started laughing, apparently he couldn't see how serious it was.

"That's bad…" He said as he continued laughing.

"With all due respect sir, if you think it so fucking funny, you go talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to you." Toad was getting angry. It wasn't often he got mad.

"I think that's a good idea mate." MacTavish said looking at Ghost.

"Oh shite…"

**oOo**

Ghost had been sitting for a while, trying to pull himself together to go and talk to Roach. He didn't even know where he was, and when he found him, what was he going to say.

"Angel, have you seen Roach?" Ghost asked as he passed by Angel in the hallway. Angel sighed and shook his head. That couldn't be good.

"Follow the crying." He said and continued walking. _Follow the crying? What the bloody hell is going on? _Ghost thought. He walked around the base until he could hear little sobs from the washing room. He entered the room and found Roach sitting in a fetal position up against a wall.

Ghost started getting worried, he had never seen Roach crying.

"Roach mate, why are you crying?" Ghost asked quietly as he was now concerned about his friend.

"Everything sucks mate, everything bloody sucks." Roach said between the sobs. Ghost decided to sit down next to Roach and try and find out what he was supposed to do. What do you do with a grown man, who has gone berserk because he's trying to quit smoking?

"What sucks?" Ghost decided to ask. Roach looked up at him with big teary eyes, and then he grabbed his shirt and cried into his shoulder. "Everything mate, the world is in a shite condition and they want us to fix it. The world is full of assholes and when I came to the mess hall for food… they were out corn!" He cried even louder while tugging on Ghost's shirt.

Ghost padded Roach on the back, he didn't really know what to say. All he know was that he felt really bad… he took the last corn in the mess hall, but there was no way he was telling Roach that.

Roach trying to stop smoking had basically made him snap. Ghost didn't really know what else to do than sit with Roach, until he didn't cry anymore.

**oOo**

Meat stood at the door listening. He couldn't hear anything so he hoped that Roach wasn't sitting in their room. He looked back at Royce and gave the 'ok' sign. He opened the door and turned on the light to find… Roach. He was wrapped up in his sheets again.

"Bro, you back to being a tortilla?" Meat asked. Roach didn't even say anything he just looked Meat straight in the eye. He started twitching. _Oh fuck_ Meat thought as he saw Roach twitching. _This can't be good…_

Meat looked around to find Royce who had slowly moved over to his bed, to make sure not to draw Roach's attention. That basically meant that he was throwing Meat in the, well, meat grinder.

Meat went over to Roach's bed and sat down next to him. Roach was still staring and that made Meat nervous.

"Bro… just take a cigarette. We can't take you being like this anymore." Meat quietly said.

"NO! NOT AFTER I'VE HANDELED THREE DAYS! THREE DAY!" Roach yelled.

"Dude, just do it. You're fucking scaring everyone!" Royce yelled back.

Roach jumped from his bed and over to Royce. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started beating him. Meat got up and ran for MacTavish or Ghost. They were probably the only ones who could stop Roach.

Meat got out in the hallway and ran for MacTavish's office. I didn't take long before he got there and he started banging on the door. He didn't even wait until he was told he could come in; he just burst through the door.

"Meat? What's wrong?" MacTavish asked. Meat quickly looked around the room to see Ghost was standing up against a wall.

"It's Roach. We need your help, he's going insane! He's beating up Royce right now."

"Bloody hell, what did you do?" Ghost asked.

"We told him to start smoking again, because he's scaring people."

"We're coming. It seems like we'll have to get him to start smoking again." MacTavish said.

Meat ran back to their room with Ghost and MacTavish at his heels. He came through the door to see, Roach was still beating Royce.

"Roach that's enough mate!" MacTavish yelled as he walked over and lifted Roach off of Royce. He was kicking and screaming. Royce slowly got up sighed loudly.

"Ghost go get some rope. We have a Roach to tie up." MacTavish said looking at Ghost. Ghost nodded and went out of the door.

"What are you going to do to him?" Meat asked slightly concerned.

"We're going to make him smoke again." MacTavish said with a smile and Roach started kicking again. Soon after Ghost came back with rope in his hands and MacTavish led the way out of the door. He went over to a big tree not too far from the base. Along the way, they had picked up several of the other Task Force members.

MacTavish held Roach in a way, where he was sure he couldn't move. He then pushed him up against the tree and Ghost made sure Roach was tied up.

"So mate, you going to start smoking again?" MacTavish asked with a grin, which just made Roach look even madder.

"NEVER!" Roach yelled.

"You sure mate?" Ghost asked.

"YES YOU BLOODY IDIOT, I'M FUCKING SURE!"

MacTavish and Ghost looked at eachother and Ghost pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and went over to Roach.

"Look what I've got here!" Ghost said looking at Roach who had a hard time not looking at the cigarette. "You sure you don't want it?" He asked again. Roach still tried to keep his cool.

"Oh Roachie, are you a hundred percent sure you DON'T want it." Ghost said again, this time blowing smoke in Roach's face. Meat thought the sergeant started looking less mad, but more sad. That was weird.

"Because no matter what you say, I'm pretty sure you want it." Ghost continued. Roach started moving slowly giving in, to looking at the cigarette Ghost had.

"Ghost! Stop it!" Roach yelled.

"Why Sanderson?" Ghost said. Meat thought about it for a couple of seconds. No one ever called Roach, Sanderson. Maybe it was just an attempt to make Roach pissed.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Roach screamed.

"Not before you admit you want it." Ghost said chuckling. Roach looked at Ghost with big teary puppy eyes. It didn't take long before he burst into tears.

"Just give me the cigarette man. I can't take this shite anymore!" Roach cried.

"You have to promise never to stop smoking again."

"OKAY, OKAY I PROMISE!" Roach gave a cry of joy when MacTavish cut him loose and he got the cigarette from Ghost.

_The next day…_

Meat was sitting in the mess hall talking to people over lunch, when he noticed Roach entering the room. Everyone went quiet as they looked at him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Roach asked smiling as usual.

"Wait… are you okay again?" Scarecrow asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude you were like a demon the last couple of days. That was fucking scary man."

"Sorry about that." Roach chuckled.

"You're not going to stop smoking again are you?"

"No don't worry. I promised Ghost I wouldn't." Roach said, again with a slight chuckle.

**So I mentioned I would probably make this in one of my other stories, so here it is :) I just had a feeling Roach would completely freak out, when he doesn't get his cigarettes XD **

**I hope you enjoyed it and as always you're welcome to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Serious McSerious

Toad was sitting in the room he was sharing with his mentor and superior Archer. They were also sharing the room with Chemo and Pieces. He thought they were perfect roommates, because he had Archer as a mentor and he considered him his friend, while Chemo and Pieces were basically best friends. And then the four of them were just pretty good friends in general. The only problem was that Toad wasn't sure if Archer even liked him.

Most of the time he acted like an asshole, he always had to be so serious and sometimes he thought he was better than everyone else. And that was just because he was the 2nd lieutenant. He was only in command if Ghost was away for some reason and that only happened if he had a mission where the entire team wasn't needed. But he also had his moments where it felt like they could be brothers. However the asshole version of Archer was usually the one who was out.

No matter what, Toad saw Archer as a good friend, because he was the only one who really understood him. He was also his mentor and Toad had to admit he admired him. It wasn't because Archer was much older than him though. Archer was 25 and Toad was 22 so the age difference wasn't that big. It was just that Archer had been a sniper for longer than him and he had been on a team where he had been taught some techniques, that are pretty hard to learn and that aren't taught very often. Toad often hoped Archer would teach him, but it felt like the day would never come.

Toad tried concentrating about his book, but apparently his brain was having none of his shit about reading. "Come on brain you fucker! Read the bloody book!" Toad yelled at himself as he heard the door to their room open. He was surprised to see it was Ghost and for some reason he looked worried.

"Toad, usually I don't give a shite, but are you okay?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"You were yelling at your brain Toad…" Toad couldn't help but laugh at his superiors comment as he realized how crazy it must've sounded.

"Don't worry about it. I was just getting a little frustrated. I'm getting a little restless because I don't know what to do sir."

"I see. Go out and get some fresh air, that's always good for you." Ghost said and then he turned around and walked away. Toad sat there a little confused for a while. Ghost didn't really talk to many people, except if he was yelling at you during training. And it was even more unusual for him to give a shite about anyone…

Toad closed his book and decided to follow his superior's suggestion and go outside and do something. At first he thought about running the course, but fuck that shite. He was doing well enough to not run it in his spare time. He had never really seen why it was necessary for him to run it, since he was basically only sniper support. He didn't remember when he had last been normal ground support. Maybe as he began in the S.A.S before they discovered his talent as a sniper.

Toad decided to go to the firing range and practice his shot. He went to the armory first to pick out a gun. As he stood there he didn't really know what he felt like practicing with. He was practically perfect with an M21 EBR and the Barrett 50cal. But he was shit with an Intervention so he decided to practice with that and try and see if he could get better.

He walked over to the firing range and lied down on his stomach and put up his Intervention and positioned it perfectly. He took aim, held his breath and fired. "SHIT!" He yelled at himself as the shot was supposed to hit the target near the chest area, but it hit its arm instead.

Toad took aim again this time for a headshot. He held his breath and fired again. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" He screamed as he completely missed. If he was doing this with his usual weapons of choice, he wouldn't have missed. It was so rare he missed a shot. What wouldn't Archer say if he saw this? He would probably laugh at him and call him pathetic. Archer was a master sniper. He hadn't seen him miss once. He was amazing at what he did.

He decided that the third time was the charm. He was extra careful this time. Taking aim very carefully and checking the wind three times before he did anything. He held his breath a little longer this time and pulled the trigger. He was about to yell at himself again but at least this was a killing shot. He had aimed for the chest but it hit the throat instead. Instead of yelling he just sighed loudly and put his face in the grass as he started to quietly swear at himself.

"Having some problems?" Someone said. Toad looked back at the person who had just spoken to him. It was Archer, of course the last person he wanted to talk to right now. But he shouldn't be surprised; he was shit out of luck recently.

"Just mock me already; I know you want to. Tell me how shite I am and then please leave." Toad said as he put his head in the grass again. He could hear Archer sighing. He then heard the grass next to him move and he looked up to see Archer lying down next to him.

"Why the bloody hell are you using the Intervention?" Archer asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Because I'm absolute shite at it." Toad said. He didn't even feel like talking to Archer who was probably a master at using that to. He would just make Toad feel even worse about himself.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I don't know. It depends on how long I have to listen to you boast about your own skill with it." Toad said a little angrier than he wanted it to be. Archer looked at him and sighed as he moved the Intervention over to himself. _Here we go… Now he has to show off_ Toad thought.

"Tell me what you think you're doing wrong."

"I don't know. I just do as always. Hold my breath, aim and shoot."

"That's where you go wrong. Don't just hold your breath, watch me and tell me what I did afterwards." Toad sighed but watched as Archer got ready. At first it seemed like he didn't do anything different but then Toad started noticing. It didn't take long and Archer fired and got a perfect headshot.

"You slow down your breath instead of just holding it. And then you fire when your breathing is at its slowest."

"Almost correct. I slow my breath down until I come to the point where I just stop breathing and then I fire. At the moment I feel I shouldn't inhale again I pull the trigger. It makes your body calmer and therefore it's easier to hit the target. The Intervention is bigger than the weapons we usually use and it tends to have a bigger rate of recoil than the others. Therefore it's necessary to do it like that. Now you try I'm sure you can do it."

Toad took back the gun and put himself in position. He felt Archer's hand on his back as a sign for him to start. He started slowing down his breath at a steady pace. Not too slow and not too fast. When he came to the point where he felt like he shouldn't inhale again, he pulled the trigger. He looked at the target through his scope and saw he had got a perfect chest shot.

"Hey I did it!" Toad said happily.

"See, I told you."

"Thanks mate, sorry for what I said before."

"It's okay, I kind of ask for it don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do. You don't have to be Serious McSerious all the time."

"Serious McSerious? Really Toad?"

"What? You have to admit it's true. No offence, but you always seem like you have a stick up your arse."

"Excuse meeee for taking my job seriously."

"That's not even the problem. You're just a 100 percent douche once in a while." Toad said with a grin.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes. Allow yourself to have fun."

"I do, when I'm chasing you around with Scarecrow."

"But that's not fair. That's just evil; I don't even stand a chance."

"I see." Archer said as he stood up. He put his hand down for Toad to help him up. Toad took it and picked up the Intervention. They walked over to the armory together and Toad put back the gun.

They walked back to the base and Toad started going back against their room. Archer followed him and Toad was about to ask him what he was doing, but he decided to keep quiet to see what Archer was up to.

As they went into the room, the first thing Archer did was to find a set of clothes and a towel.

"Toad, you should do the same as me mate."

"What? Why? I'm not going to shower with you if that's what you're talking about. I don't roll that way man."

"Charlie… I'm trying to show you I can be fun as well, so just do as I say."

"You know I hate being called Charlie. And what are we doing anyway?"

"I know you hate it and that's why I call you that. What we are doing is a surprise, so just do as I say."

Toad was suspicious but did as Archer said. He didn't really know what kind of fun could involve clothes and a towel, but he trusted Archer enough to hope it would actually be fun.

As he had found everything he went with Archer to the kitchen.

"Marc you in there?!" Archer yelled into the kitchen and the base's chef came out.

"Aye, what is it?"

"You wouldn't have two serving trays you don't need do you?"

"I do, but what will you do to them?"

"It's a surprise for Toad. But I'm taking him t…" Toad couldn't hear the rest since he whispered the rest to Marc.

"Ah okay. If you don't break them and you clean them, then okay." He said as he pulled out two trays which Archer took and he said thanks.

Archer made Toad follow him. They had been walking for a while until they came to a medium sized lake. It was quite beautiful, the water was clear and the sun made the water sparkle.

Archer threw the clothes and the towel he had brought with him in the grass and Toad followed his suggestion.

"What are we doing Archer?" Toad said a little worried. Archer looked at him with a big smile on his face. He came over and took hold of Toad's wrist and pulled him over to a hill at the lake. As they had come to the top of it Archer took one of the serving trays and sat on top of it and he handed the other one to Toad.

Was he doing what Toad thought he was doing? Toad couldn't help but laugh as he realized what Archer wanted to do. Archer looked back at Toad and smiled as he pushed himself down the hill. Because it was a little muddy it made him go faster "WOOOOOO!" Archer screamed as he went down. Apparently he hadn't noticed the ramp there was at the bottom of the hill.

"OH SHHHIIIITTTEEE!" Archer screamed as started taking air and then hit the water with a big splash. Toad who was standing there watching, started laughing uncontrollably as Archer crawled up into the grass with his serving tray. He sat down for a few seconds before he stood up and walked back to Archer.

"Mate! That was bloody awesome you have to try!" Archer said and Toad took his serving tray and sat down. He sat there for a second, trying to pull himself together before he pushed himself down the hill. Because Archer had already been there, it was even faster this time. Halfway down he started screaming and then he hit the ramp and he flew up into the air.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Toad screamed as he came down and hit the water. He came up to the surface and dove back down to get his serving tray and then he swam to the edge of the lake. As soon as he got up he had to lie down for a second because he was laughing so much. As he sat back up he saw Archer come flying and hit the water. Archer came up from the water wobbling.

"Shite, are you okay Archer?" Toad asked chuckling.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said chuckling as well.

"Maybe you're not Serious McSerious anyway."

"I bloody told you didn't I?"

"Aye. From now on you shall not be known as Serious McSerious."

"Aw thank you little Charlie."

"Don't call me Charlie!"

"Come at me bro!" Archer yelled and Toad came sprinting at him sending them both into the lake.

* * *

**So that was a little Archer and Toad oneshot. Recently I have begun to really like Archer and Toad and I have no idea why, so I decided to write this :D**

**I hope you enjoyed and you're welcome to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Nice to Meet you

Toad was sitting in his room at the S.A.S base, it was night so they had permission to do what they wanted now. It was the only time during a normal day, where they were allowed to relax. Toad leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes, but the silence was soon destroyed by the rest of the men at the base.

"Hey Toad! Come here mate, you're not sleeping just yet!"

"Shut up Greg!" Toad hissed back, Greg was his friend but he needed to learn how not to piss people off.

"Come on, everyone is gathering in the mess hall."

"Why?"

"To talk or shite like that."

"I don't want to."

"Toad, come on ya lazy bastard." Greg said as he pulled Toad out of his bed and forced him to follow. Toad didn't want to go, he didn't give a shite about gathering or anything, he just wanted to be alone.

As they entered the mess hall Toad quickly sat down on a chair and waited for whatever they wanted to happen. He had expected these men to start doing drinking games or something like that, but it was actually just a gathering to get people closer to eachother.

"What about we start playing a question game? Everyone has to ask one question and everyone has to answer every time no matter how embarrassing the truth may be." A sergeant said close by. Everyone thought it was a good idea and soon the questions ended up being about penis sizes, arse or boobs and everything in between. At least until someone broke the chain.

"If you got told you would be able to transfer away from here, would you do it?" Someone asked. The most of the answers were no, since everyone seemed happy about being in the S.A.S, but then they came to Toad.

"Toad your turn mate."

"It depends on whether or not the place you could transfer to was better."

"So you're saying you would leave us?"

"Not necessarily. If the place had better opportunities for me, you know a place where I would be able to learn more, I would probably go. Right now, I feel like I'm not really going anywhere, it doesn't feel like there is any more I'll be able to learn here. Everything has basically turned into routine. I just do as I always do."

Everyone in the room started nodding or came with noises of agreement.

"Aye, I see. You're the best sniper on this team and it seems like you're getting bored. You just go out and do your thing and that's it. You don't really have anything new or interesting to come back to. Toad I'm speaking for everyone now, if you ever get the chance to get something better. Then please go, it would suck to lose you, but there isn't really that much for you here."

"Well there is you guys, I have no idea how you would survive without me, but thanks for your support. I just don't think I'll ever get out of here..."

_A few days later…_

Toad was doing some target practice, because he had to do something. His shot was near perfect with his M21 EBR or his Barrett 50cal. But he had never been good at the Intervention, so usually he just stayed clear from it. He started thinking about the transfer question from a few days ago. He would love to be transferred somewhere, where he could learn something new. He might be the best on team, but there was so many others who were better than him.

It was only a year ago they had discovered he had a natural talent as a sniper and spotter. So he was still very new to everything.

"Hey Toad! The captain wants to see you!" Someone yelled. Toad put away his gun and started walking to the captain's office. Had he done something to piss him off? He couldn't really think of anything. He knocked on the door and he heard the captain yell for him to come in. He entered the room and saw the captain talking on the phone.

"He's here now. Give me a second to explain it to him." Toad looked curiously at him. What was he talking about?

"Toad, general Shepherd from the USMC just called me. He wants to offer you a position in a Task Force called the 141. It is supposedly only the best soldiers who are allowed in." The captain gave him the phone.

"Charles or Charlie "Toad" Simpson?"

"Aye sir." Toad answered. He hated being called Charlie, but Charles was even worse so he preferred being called Toad. But he would rather be called Charlie than Charles.

"What do you say to joining Task Force 141? It's a collection of the best soldiers and only very few are allowed in."

"Do you know what I'll be positioned as sir?"

"Something to do with your special, so sniping was it? You will have a partner called Martin "Archer" Harris." It was quiet for a while. Toad never thought this would happen.

"I'll take the opportunity sir."

"Good in two days you will be picked up from somewhere in the city. So you'll have to get there. I'm going to talk to your captain about this. The place where you'll have to go is also the place where you will meet the rest of the recruits."

"Aye. Thank you sir."

"Toad handed the phone back to his captain, who was smiling and nodding at him. The captain had told him once, that he wished he could give him more than there was available here. So being transferred was pretty big.

He decided to go to his room to pack since it would probably be the best to do. As he entered his room and went to his drawers, he froze. His roommates entered the room and saw the frozen Toad.

"Toad mate, you okay?"

"I- I'm being transferred to a special Task Force."

"Really?! Wow good for you mate! But what's wrong?"

"My partner will be Martin "Archer" Harris!"

"Should I know him?"

"MATE IT'S ARCHER!"

"So? I have no clue who that is."

"He's one of the best snipers in the S.A.S! I admire his work so much and he's going to be my partner!" Toad realized he was basically screaming like a fangirl, but he hadn't been this excited about anything in a very long time.

_Two days later…_

Toad was dropped off in the heart of London at exactly 10 AM as Shepherd had instructed. He looked around and saw several other men stepping out of cars. He counted seven other guys stepping out of the cars. It was pretty obvious that they were also recruits so all the men started gathering. Everyone introduced themselves but Toad's mind stopped working as a man called himself Archer.

Everyone looked at Toad and he realized he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Sorry I just dozed off for a second. I'm Toad." He said with a smile.

"Toad eh? I guess we're partners then." Archer said as he looked at Toad. Toad couldn't help himself as he started smiling. Archer looked a little creeped out, but he didn't say anything.

Everyone stopped talking as a bus arrived. The driver came out and asked if they were the recruits and as they said yes they entered. Everyone took a seat pretty quickly, but Toad didn't really know where to sit.

"Eh Toad, over here." Archer yelled and Toad quickly went over to sit next to him. As he sat down, he had no idea what to say, he just looked around a little awkwardly.

"Since the cat seems to have taken your tongue, I'll go first. I'm Martin "Archer" Harris. I prefer being called Archer though." The man said as he put out his hand.

"I know… Um… I'm Charlie "Toad" Simpson." Toad said as he took the man's hand.

"Charlie? So you're Charles I guess."

"Aye, but just call me Toad. I hate my name." Toad said as he looked into the ground. He was a little surprised when the older man started ruffling his hair.

"Aw but Charlie is so cute. It sounds like you're a little dog." He said chuckling.

"That's exactly why I hate it. And Charles just makes me sound old."

"Fair enough, Toad it is then. What did you mean by 'I know'?"

"Well you're not exactly anonymous in the S.A.S around the snipers. I admire your work."

"Oh… thanks."

"It's a huge dream coming true to be able to work with you."

"Well, good for you then. I hope you don't mind being my spotter. At least until I know if I can trust you."

"Of course, I'll be anything you want me to be! And I'll do anything you want me to! All hail king Archer!"

First Archer looked a little scared but then he started chuckling, Toad wasn't sure if it was a nervous chuckle or what it was.

"Oh this'll be interesting." Archer said quietly.

They both sat in the silence for a while, until Archer spoke again. Most likely just to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Tell me about yourself." He said as he looked at Toad.

"Well you know my name. I'm 22, I started off in the regular military but then a year and a half ago I was transferred to the S.A.S and six months after that, they started training me as a sniper. I quickly got pretty good and now I'm here."

"Wait… I heard about some sniper who yelled at his trainer for not doing things properly. That shouldn't be you?" Toad was surprised Archer had heard about that. He didn't know it had got around. But that teacher was so stupid; Toad had never understood why the man had been chosen as a teacher anyway. It had ended up being the other way around, where the teacher became the student.

"Yeah that was me." Archer shook his head. Toad had a feeling Archer was one of those relatively quiet people. He probably liked his solitude and Toad had a feeling he could be an arsehole once in a while.

"You don't talk about yourself."

"I don't like to."

"Hm. You're very quiet."

"I know."

"You're not good at having fun are you?"

"I have tons of fun."

"Oh yeah?"

"I read." Toad had never been a fan of reading or school and things like that.

"Wow. Best. Thing. Ever!"

"Twat."

"Arsehole." Archer chuckled and Toad couldn't help but smile. He had a feeling he might be able to become good friends with Archer. It would probably take time, but it would happen, one way or another. He didn't really care if he had to shove his friendship down his throat.

_Later that day…_

They had just listened to the lieutenant and captain's little speech. They seemed pretty cool, the lieutenant was scary as hell, but he was probably okay.

"Hey Toad." Archer whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to steal Ghost's mask."

"He'll tear me to shreds!"

"No he won't. He's not allowed to." Toad had a feeling Archer was up to something. He had just seen him whispering to Chemo. Were they trying to kill him?

They were told which rooms they would have to be in. Toad was going to be in a room with Archer, Chemo and Pieces. He looked at the other men and heard Chemo and Archer talking.

"Think he'll do it?" Chemo said.

"Nah, he's too much of a pussy." Archer said just loud enough for Toad to hear it. He had had enough of his shite. Toad ran past everyone and yanked the mask of Ghost. He started running for his life as he could hear the man yelling behind him. He ran outside, because he would have more room to escape in. As soon as they came out Toad could hear people laughing as they stood at the door watching. He noticed Archer who started looking worried.

Before he knew it, Archer came running. Toad threw him the mask and Archer paralyzed and he could hear him getting tackled by Ghost. He deserved that big time. Toad ran back and hid behind Pieces, who felt bad for him. He told him he had tried to talk Archer and Chemo out of it, but they were both arseholes so they hadn't listened.

Ghost came walking back with Archer over his shoulder and dropped him on the ground.

_That evening…_

"How are you doing Archer?" Toad asked.

"Great, just great."

"You deserved it."

"I know. Sorry, but at least now I know you'll do what I tell you eventhough it's stupid. Now I trust you a little."

"Oh that's great. But if you ever make me do stupid things like that again. I might accidently shoot you in the arse."

"Bring it on Charlie."

"HEY!"

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" Toad jumped Archer and they ended up fighting on the floor.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating a couple of days, but I really had to study for a math test. I don't understand why I even bothered studying since I flunked it anyway, but whatever…**

**So yeah another Archer and Toad story ;) As you probably should have noticed Toad is called Charles or Charlie, and Archer is named Martin. In the last Chapter Donakiko, said something about Chris and Ian. To be honest that was my first thought when I had to name them, but I didn't want to steal the names from a different writer, as I had also read stories with those names, so I just made up my own :)**

**Archer is an ass, but at least we know he and Toad becomes friends :3, by the way it's summer holidays now, so I will be able to get more writing done. YAY!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter though and as always you're welcome to review :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Stealth Training

**This story is a slash and it contains explicit sexual content.  
GhostxRoach**

**This has ties to Task Force 141 - It's Beginning and Further On.  
Chapter: No specific, but it was mentioned for the first time in chapter 5: Team Up!**

* * *

I was looking around the base for Roach. I had decided that it was time to finally give him the stealth training I had threatened him with so many times. Usually I had just said it kiddingly because I was sure he wasn't as bad when we were really on missions. However, I was dead wrong, it was just as bad. When it came to stealth he was basically an elephant in a man suit.

Up until now I had decided not to do anything about it, but the mission we had a couple of days ago made me change my mind. Me, 'Tav, Roach and Angel, had to infiltrate a small base, get some info and get out, hopefully without being seen. 'Tav and I had talked about whether or not we should bring Roach, but we then decided it would be a good idea, since he would be able to observe and therefore learn. The thing was just that he didn't.

He was stepping on branches which sent out loud cracks for everyone to hear, plus he managed to trip over his own feet whenever we had to move silently. So to sum it up, it was a disaster. Ever since we had got back, I had been creating a plan on how I was going to teach him these things. I had also talked to 'Tav about it and he backed me up. He had said that we needed to do something about it.

Ever since the mission Roach had been near impossible to find. When you didn't need him he was everywhere and when you needed to talk to him, he was nowhere to be seen. If he just did the same thing when we were on missions, I wouldn't have to do this shite and everyone would be a lot happier.

I looked everywhere on the base, but I just couldn't seem to find Roach. I had asked everyone I had passed, but no one had seen him. I decided to go into the mess hall again, just to make sure, since he spent a lot of time there. I scanned the room, but no, he wasn't there.

I sat down on a chair and rested my head in my hands. I rubbed my temples in the hope of remembering somewhere I hadn't checked. I went through everything in my mind. Every room in the base, the obstacle courses, the shooting range, but so far I had been all those places.

I was just about to give up as I remembered 'our' spot not too far from the base. Both of us seemed to go there when we needed to clear our mind, so that was the final place I could check. So it was either that, or he was lying dead in a ditch somewhere. I hated myself from thinking the last thing. Why would I ever think that? I knew I would have a hard time functioning without Roach. Sure he was annoying and he did everything he could to piss me off, but on the other hand, he was also mine and I didn't want it any other way.

I walked away from the base and came closer to our spot. I took a look around and saw Roach sitting in the grass. I started sneaking up on him and I moved fast but silently until I was right behind him, I crouched behind him and I grabbed him from behind and he let out a cry. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way he looked at me. He was so mad.

"BLOODY HELL GHOST, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" He yelled as he tried moving out of my arms, but I didn't exactly plan on letting go anytime soon. After a while he stopped struggling and he leaned back, his back against my chest. None of us said anything; we just sat there and listened to the birds and the wind.

As we sat there I started thinking about me and him. We had had something going on for approximately 5 months now. We hadn't exactly got together in a very loving way. I thought about the day where he came up to me and told me he loved me.

* * *

_5 months earlier…_

_I was sitting in my room trying to get my mind straight, but it was difficult because of the raving lunatics who were soldiers, ran up and down the hallway screaming. I didn't know what the bloody hell had happened and I didn't really care. They could be on fire and be screaming for help for all I knew, but I didn't give a shite. It was one of the bad days, where I felt nothing could ever get better so I had locked myself in my room. _

_The latest problem my brain was encountering was the fact that I felt empty. I felt like I needed someone to love and someone who would love me back. But at the same time the thought scared me since the last time I loved someone, they were killed. My family was the last people I had loved and they were taken away from me. Since there I had basically just been dead inside and no one had been able to make me love them since there._

_There had been plenty of women and men to choose from, just tell them what you do for a living and they're all over you. And if I told them the pathetic story my life had turned out to be, they were basically just waiting to be taken home. However, I never felt anything for them; it was just meaningless sex after meaningless sex._

_I snapped back into reality as I heard someone knock on the door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone "Go away!" I yelled at the person on the other side of the door. I heard a loud sigh._

"_GHOST! YOU OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK IT IN!" I could hear Roach yelling from the other side of the door. I was shocked by his outburst since I had never heard him like that before. I forced myself off my bed and went up to unlock the door. As soon as I opened it Roach stormed inside. I closed the door and looked at Roach. He looked like he was about to explode, both from anger and from thinking._

"_What's wrong Roach? You like you could explode any second…" That just made him look even more mad._

"_You want to know what's wrong? You're what's wrong! Why are you doing this to me?!" I was taken by surprise by his question. What the bloody hell was he talking about?_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about…"_

"_You're doing this to me! It may not be on purpose, but I don't even know what to do with myself anymore! Why do you make me feel these things? Why do I want you to care about me as more as a friend and why do I feel like my world would just collapse if you didn't? Why do I love you?!" He yelled as he walked up to me and locked his lips with mine._

_All of the sudden he stopped and pulled away. His anger was replaced with terror as he realized what he had just said and done. He looked me in the eyes as he ran out of the room._

_I walked over and locked the door and sat on my bed. I was so confused. What had just happened? I thought about what Roach had just said to me and when I came to part where he had said he loved me, I felt a warm feeling spreading through my body. I could feel a small smile doing everything it could to break free._

_I thought about when he kissed me, the roughness of the kiss and the roughness of his lips. It was strange at first because it was Roach, but it didn't take long before I enjoyed it. As soon as he had pulled away I felt sad, because it was ending. I chuckled at myself as I realized what was going on. I was falling in love with a bug. For the first time in years, I felt something, so he wasn't going to get away that easy._

_A couple of days later…_

_Roach had been avoiding me ever since the incident in my room, but I wasn't going to let him escape this time. I noticed him in the mess hall sitting alone. He saw me and he was about to get up and leave._

"_Roach! I need to talk to you!" I yelled at him and his eyes filled with terror again. He walked up to me and I made him follow me down the hallway until we reached my room. He looked at me and I pushed him inside and quickly closed the door behind me._

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me!" He yelled at me. I walked up to him and pulled him down on my bed and pulled off my balaclava. He was on top of me and he looked very confused. I put my hand on his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. At first he didn't return the kiss, probably because of the shock, but then he gave in. I didn't exactly give him a choice as a forced my tongue into his mouth and moved so I was lying on top of him. _

_After a while he stopped kissing me and looked at me._

"_I thought you were going to kill me…" He said quietly._

"_If I wanted to do that, don't you think I would have done that a couple of days ago. And why would I kill someone who loves me and who I love back?"_

"_Are you serious? You love me back?"_

"_Aye, now shut up…" I said as I pulled him into a kiss again._

* * *

I started chuckling at the memory and Roach turned his head and looked at me,"What are you laughing at?" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I just thought about when you told me you loved me." Roach sighed deeply "That was a disaster wasn't it? Just like everything else I do."

"What do you mean?"

"That mission, that went terribly! Why would you and MacTavish even decide to take me with you, when you know I can't do stealth?!"

"Because we hoped you would be able to watch and learn, but apparently not. I'll have to agree with you, it was a disaster."

"Oh thank you very much! That makes me feel so much better about myself." He said as he pushed himself away from me. I sighed and stood up and walked over to him.

"Actually, your incapability to do stealth is why I'm here. I'm giving you the training I've been talking about for a while now."

"Yay… Best. Day. Ever." He said as he looked into the ground. I pulled him up in his arms "If you do well, I might reward you." He looked at me with a sly smirk on his face, "Really? What kind of reward are we talking about?"

I smirked "Let's just say it involves you, me and my room tonight." I got a smile from him and I couldn't help but smile myself. It had been a while since we had last done it. Mostly because I was trying to torture him to see how long he would be able to go without sex. He was so needy all the time, not that I thought it was a bad thing, but me being in control of everything we did was something I liked. So I decided to torture him a little bit until I couldn't do it anymore or until he decided to rape me.

"Are you ready to try, so we don't have to go through a shite mission like that again?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with. What do I do?"

"First I need to see you sneak." Roach positioned his body in the usual sneaking position. He started moving and I already sighed. Even he knew it was terrible, because he made a face that looked like he was in pain. He was moving correctly he just couldn't position his feet in a way to make sure it didn't make any noise.

"Just stop." We both sighed, "The problem is the way you move your feet. You have to tread lightly. You can't just move as you usually would." He looked at me like I was from a different planet.

"What? I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You move the way you would usually do when we are on a mission. The typical bended slightly over and run. You do have the position right though, it's just the way you move your feet. You have to think that you move from toe to heel." I showed him what I meant, "You see how I didn't make any noise?"

He positioned himself and tried moving in the same way I had just done, which caused him to fail… again. "Don't do it the way I did. You have to adjust it so it fits your weight and height." I moved over to him and put my hand on his back, "straighten your back a little and move your right leg back a tiny bit." He moved his body position as I pushed him various places to make him stand as he should.

"Now try again." He started moving, toe-to-heel, toe-to-heel, toe-to-heel. It definitely still needed practice, but he was already showing improvement. All of the sudden he stopped and I looked confused at him.

"Did I say you could stop soldier?" "What? Seriously! That was terrible wasn't it?! You just didn't say anything, because you don't want to embarrass me anymore." I sighed loudly.

"That wasn't actually bad. You're already doing better. Now get back into position before I have to come over and force you." He smirked "you would like that wouldn't you?" "Roach, not now, come on do as I told you soldier." He sighed and moved back into position and started moving around. I had to tell him to make it feel normal and fluent a couple of times, but after about 30 minutes he started to get a hang of it.

"This is killing my back!" "Never said it was pleasant, but you're starting to do a lot better. We still need to work on your feet movement though. And then we also have to work with cover positions and shooting from them. Then we also have to work with assault rifle sniping and regular sniping."

"What?! That's so much stuff! I thought I had cover positions and assault rifle sniping in place."

"That's definitely the things you are best at. It could still use a bit of work though. And I have talked to 'Tav and I have you entire next week, so I can teach you all this. So I won't conduct training entire next week, I'll be training you 24/7 instead."

"Are you fucking kidding? Bloody hell!"

"It won't be that bad, but I expect you to be able to do it very well afterwards." He sighed and sat down in the grass again. He looked like he was ready to give up. I sat down behind him and made him lean back so he could relax his back. "Thank you…" he almost whispered. I responded by kissing the top of his head.

I leaned back and rested on my arms, he moved with me, but he turned to the side and put his arms around me. I ruffled his hair a bit and he looked up at me and smiled. He really needed a haircut.

"You need to get a haircut."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting long, it looks better when it's shorter."

"Can't you just do it, so I don't have to pay for it?"

"Aye, of course."

"Just don't make me bald or cut of my ears. Please. I'm not even kidding."

"I would never make you bald; just make it a little shorter. I'll just take off a little bit; it's starting to get in your eyes."

"I guess you're right, it's getting pretty bad."

"I told you. What do you say to going back to the base and calling it the day?"

"Can't we stay here a little longer?" He looked up at me and I could see the hope in his eyes. I nodded just to make him happy. I knew I had some things I needed to do back at the base, but I would find an excuse to tell 'Tav. Right now I just cared about Roach. I had promised myself that I would not let him get in the way of my work, but I had to take care of him as well, since he couldn't take care of himself. I swear he's like a tiny child once in a while.

After we had been sitting there for way longer than I had planned we walked back to the base. Right before we arrived at the base Roach stopped me and turned me so I was facing him. He was a little shorter than me so he stretched up and gave me a kiss and then he walked away with a smirk. Sometimes I really didn't understand him. With most things he was as an open book, you would know exactly how he felt about something just by looking at him for a few seconds. However at other times, he was impossible to read, there was no giveaways.

I walked in and Roach would stay outside for a couple of minutes before he would step inside. It was the easiest that way, to make sure no one would find out about us. I walked down the hallway to get to 'Tav's office so I could pick up the paperwork I knew I had to do. The paperwork I should have started 2 hours ago.

I walked into the office only to see 'Tav watch me from behind his desk. He looked suspiciously at me and watched as I went over to take the information I needed to make the paperwork. He watched my every move.

"You do know you should have started that 2 hours ago right?"

"I know sorry, but I got caught up with something."

"With what?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Things that are none of your bloody business. I'm here now and I'll get it done, I'll work twice as hard ok. Happy?"

"Aye, no need to get pissy, I was just curious."

"Curiosity is not always a good thing."

"I guess."

I walked out of the room while 'Tav watched me as I walked out. I went to my room and picked up my laptop and got comfortable on my bed. I didn't feel like hanging over a desk.

_Several hours later…_

I was finally done with the paperwork; I had made Roach bring me something for dinner, so I would be able to get all off this shite done. I sent it to 'Tav, so he could see it was done. I leaned back on my bed and looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late. It was 11:27 PM. I didn't think it had taken that long.

I closed my eyes and I heard someone knocking on the door. I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Roach and he pushed himself past me and lied down under the covers on my bed. I chuckled and got myself ready for bed. I lied down next to him and he put his head on my chest.

I looked down on him and remembered what I had promised him earlier. He did deserve that reward didn't he? I quickly grabbed him so he was positioned under me and I took his arms and put them above his head. He smirked as I leaned down and pulled him into a bruising kiss. I forced my tongue into his mouth and I could feel him playing around with it, with his own. I moved my free hand down and I pulled of his shirt and my own. Soon after I pulled of both of our pants and underwear. As he lied there completely naked, while my tongue was in his mouth, he looked so… fragile and I liked it. It just made me feel that I was the one who should be in control even more.

I opened a drawer in my bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. I greased up my fingers and slowly pushed one of them in Roach. He gave a little cry as he felt it enter him, which made me smile. Soon after I entered a second finger and I started moving them quickly in and out. While I was doing this, Roach took hold of my member and stroked it. We both started panting a little bit and that was my cue.

I leaned back a little and with a quick thrust, I was inside Roach. He yelped as I entered him so quickly. I leaned down to kiss him again and I started thrusting. After a little while Roach started moaning and so did I. Roach put his hands on my back and I could feel him scratching me. I didn't mind, since it just showed I was doing it right.

I kissed down his jawline and onto his neck. I started biting him on the way down his neck, which made him start scratching me even more. I went up again and bit his ear lope.

"Say my name…" I whispered in his ear and I could feel him shiver underneath me. I started thrusting faster, to make it harder for him to say anything. He opened his mouth and I could see he struggled with saying the words.

"… Si-Simon…" He finally moaned. We both starting panting harder. "Say it again and tell me what you want…" "…Simon, I want you, I want you to make me come…" I pushed my tongue into his mouth again and thrusted into him at the exact speed I knew was perfect for the both of us.

We were both close so I took his member and started stroking it. After a minute he groaned and he came. A couple of seconds later I came as well and I rolled off him and lied next to him. We were still panting, tired from the sex.

After a while he broke the silence "If that's the reward that'll keep being at stake, you have never seen me learn as well as I will from now on." I chuckled and he put his head on my chest and I put my arms around him.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated this for a while, sorry. But it's not going to be something with as regular updates as the other stuff I do. It's just when I get ideas :D And yes I changed the rating to M, because of this story and because I might have more ideas like this in the future. It's just to be on the safe side.**

**By the way, this is not some background story to the one it has ties to. Just to make it clear, this is a one shot on its own. The stealth training has just been mentioned before. **

**To Donakiko: Some of these will probably have ties to my other stories. But from now I'll give a little heads up if they do, as I did this time.**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Apathetic

Archer was sitting in his room all alone. Usually Toad was with him, but today he was running around with Ozone. Archer thought about his partner and sighed. He didn't know why, but Toad always had to be around him. Sometimes it was nice to have company and other times it was annoying. Most of the time Toad didn't seem to understand that, but today Archer had basically just asked him to get the fuck out and leave him alone. The younger man had been a bit surprised, but he had left.

Archer knew how people felt about him, usually they decided to stay away from him, since he was usually just grumpy and he didn't really give a shite about anything. It wasn't exactly his fault; he had been like that for about a year by now. He knew he should probably speak to a doctor about it or someone he knew he could trust, but he didn't want to seem weak. Plus if he talked to someone, then he was certain Toad would find out one way or another and that was the last thing he wanted.

As he sat there staring into nothing, he started thinking about how he actually felt. Or to be more exact, what he didn't feel. In the last year he had started losing his emotions. He didn't feel anything. When he was supposed to be happy, angry, surprised etc. he faked it. In reality he felt nothing. Sometimes he had a hint of him might having to feel something, but that quickly disappeared.

When he finally felt something it was sadness, so he was mostly depressed all the time. The only feelings he really knew now, was sadness and this weird feeling which was hard to describe. It was like someone had torn out your heart, stepped on it and then put it back in. But most of the time he basically didn't give a shite about anything. He couldn't care less about anything other people told him, so he faked that he was actually interested. It was terrible living like this, but who could he talk to?

He even had to admit that suicide had come to his mind several times. It would be the easiest way to deal with it. One bullet to the brain and it would all be over. He never had to think about other people or himself again. All his worries would be gone in a second. The thought was appealing, maybe even a little too much, especially when you work with weaponry on a daily basis.

Archer started thinking about, how many people who had said he was an apathetic bastard. Normally it was something which was supposed to hurt him, but again he felt nothing. They would never be able to understand if he told them why he didn't care. The only one who had a slight idea about what he was feeling was Toad. Apparently Toad had developed some sort of way of reading him. He always knew when he was feeling worse than usual, but Archer would never tell him anything. The younger man would get worried and then he would never leave him alone.

Archer started chuckling, he even sounded pathetic in his mind! He knew that if he didn't get someone to talk to soon, he would probably just put an end to his life. He started thinking about someone he could talk to at the base. Toad was out of the question, and everyone else would probably not even take it seriously. The only people he had left was the captain and Ghost. The captain would probably find it weird that Archer went to him, since they never really talked. Archer liked the captain, he really did, he was a nice guy and he was always concerned about people, but he probably had enough to take care of.

So the only one left was Ghost. _Oh yeah, because that would be great! He doesn't give a shite about anyone._ Archer went through that thought again. Maybe Ghost was exactly the right person to talk to. He was just as emotionless as Archer, so maybe they had something in common. Archer felt like he was one of the few people at the base who actually liked Ghost. His training was hell and he didn't mind admitting he complained about it, but he also admired him.

Archer forced his legs to move so he could get out of his bed. He was going to look for Ghost; he needed to talk to him. Maybe he would understand, just maybe. He walked out of the door from his shared room and went to the mess hall. He took a look around the room, but he wasn't there. Then he walked to the captain's office since he knew he was often there. He knocked on the door and heard the thick Scottish accent from the captain, telling him to come in. Archer opened the door, but he didn't see Ghost.

"Hey Archer, something wrong mate?"

"I was just looking for Ghost. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Aye, he's in his room. May I ask why you're looking for him?"

"I just really need to talk to him. I have some things I need to talk about and I think he's the only one who would understand."

"I see… good luck then."

"Thank you sir."

Archer walked out of the door and headed down the hallway to Ghost's room. He stopped outside the man's door and he started regretting his decision. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea anyway. Ghost was the most fucked up person he had ever met, so maybe he would just find him pathetic. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Ghost moving around on the other side of the door. The door opened and Archer looked at Ghost who was just standing there looking at him.

"Archer? What do you want?" Ghost said suspiciously. He was wearing his mask so Archer couldn't see his facial expression. He started thinking about if the man ever took the damned thing off.

"I… I…"

"Cat took your tongue?"

"No I just… I need someone to talk to."

"Hm… come in." Archer was surprised that it had gone that easy. He had been allowed into Ghost's room. As far as he knew, it was only MacTavish and Roach, who was let in occasionally. Ghost closed the door behind him and he waved him over to a chair. Archer sat down and he started feeling uneasy. He hadn't expected to get this far, so he didn't really know exactly what to say. Ghost sat down on his bed and looked at him, waiting for Archer to say something.

"So what do you need to talk about? It seems serious."

"It's just that… I'm sorry to disturb you; I just don't think anyone else will understand."

"Okay, then tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just having some problems. Here the last year I have started to lose my emotions. I… I don't feel happy, angry surprised etc."

"And you fake the emotions when you have to?"

"Aye, and most of the time I don't give a shite about anything, I just pretend I do. When I finally feel something, it's just sadness or this weird feeling." Ghost sighed and looked into the floor before he spoke.

"That feeling wouldn't necessarily be something like, people tearing out your heart; severely damaging it and putting it back in, would it?" He said quietly.

"Something like that."

"You feel pathetic and you have considered suicide several times, because it would be the easiest way to deal with everything?"

"Yes… how did you know?"

"Because that's how I am as well. I know how terrible it is, so I understand you. Unfortunately I don't know how to tell you to deal with it. I haven't even figured it out for myself yet. The only thing that's keeping me alive right now is that I have the opportunity to talk to MacTavish about it. But still I can't say I would actively avoid a bullet in the field, if I knew it was coming. I'll make sure no one else gets hit, but it's not like I care very much, if it hits me."

"There's not exactly a lot that's keeping me here. The only thing is probably Toad, because I know he would break down if I wasn't around. That kid cares too much about other people for his own good. He keeps saying that he knows that there is a big possibility of someone dying and that he has guarded himself against it. I just doubt it, when it really happens."

"I have that feeling to. I have to admit that Toad would probably slowly die if you weren't here. You're his role model, it seems like he cares a lot about you. You should try talking to him." Archer looked at the floor, because he didn't know if he would ever be able to talk to Toad about these things. He was just so happy all the time; he didn't want to destroy that. He had never told Toad, but he cared about him, he was kind of that little brother he never had.

"I don't want to worry him… and why would he listen to me, I've been treating him like shite."

"I know, but he might be able to understand, talk to him."

"I guess you're right." Archer stood up and walked towards the door. He could hear Ghost moving around and then he finally said something.

"Archer… I know how you feel and if you really need to talk to someone who's going through the same things, then… then my door is open." Archer never thought that Ghost would ever be able to be… that nice. "Thank you sir." Archer said as he looked at Ghost and nodded. He actually felt a little better after talking to Ghost. He walked back towards his room and he hoped he would just be alone. He opened the door and he found Toad in the room. He was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey mate… you okay?" Toad asked carefully. He put the book down and walked over to Archer. Archer thought about just yelling at the younger man, but maybe he should do as Ghost had said and talk to him about everything. He really wanted to, but now, just didn't feel like the right time. Instead he just walked quickly over to Toad and put his arms around him.

"Um… mate? Seriously, what's going on?" Archer didn't know what to say, he just really needed a hug and he felt like Toad should get a hug, for all the shite he had been saying to him.

"Just shut up, I don't say things like these often so listen, I'm sorry for treating you like I have. I don't mean in, I'm just going through some shite that I don't know how to deal with. When you're near I just end up putting it on you."

"It's okay man… but seriously where is the Archer I know? What have you done to him?" Toad said with a smile. Archer let go of Toad and ruffled his hair and shook his head and went over to his bed. "If you ever tell anyone…", "I'm dead. I know." For the first time in a long time Archer gave up a genuine chuckle.

* * *

**I swear this is the last Archer and Toad thing for a while! I swear!**

**Okay I really need to elaborate on the last one shot. The only way it has ties to the other story is that it has been mentioned that Roach needed stealth training! It has NOT and I repeat NOT happened! I thought about that it sounded wrong the way I had explained it after I had published it, so yeah…**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Love or Hate?

**Warning: Slash! Don't like, don't read :)**

* * *

"Meat! Worm! Let me out of here you fucking assholes!"

"Oh Roachie boy I love it when you scream at me! See you later!" Meat said and I could hear him laughing and walking away with Worm. I couldn't believe it, it was the second time this week that he had locked me in. The second fucking time! I guess it was partially my own fault for actually falling for it every time and actually going with him, but still. The damn bastard had his ways of being persuasive; he was usually telling you about something awesome he had found and he wanted you to see it and you arrive, then BAM! You find yourself locked in the pantry in the kitchen.

Almost everyone knew that I was claustrophobic and Meat was one of those people. So the fact that he still decided that he should do this, just showed how much of an asshole he was. The last time I had got lucky because the chef showed up not too long after, because it was getting close to the usual time he prepared lunch. This time there was no way I would be able to get so lucky, since it was getting late.

I started walking back and forth in the small amount of room there was. There was a big chance that I would have to wait till the morning, just the thought of it made it difficult breathing. I sat down with my back against the door and tried to control my breathing so I wouldn't just pass out. If someone did happen to show up, it wouldn't help me very much if I was lying on the ground completely passed out. I ran my hand through my hair and leaned my head against the door.

The room was so dark and all it did was add to the scare factor. I could barely see anything, but the things I was able to make out, which were the shelves, only made it worse. It made the wall seem like they were closing in on me even more than they normally would. I pulled my legs close to me and put my arms around them as I rested my head on my knees. My eyes slowly started filling up with tears which only made my breathing even harder.

"…This is so stupid…" I said to myself.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting there, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but to be honest I simply stopped caring. When you get close to what feels like a heart attack, you can barely breathe and there was a possibility of crying of fear at any time, then a lot of things stop mattering. The only thing I really cared about was getting out of the damn room and kick Meat's ass. I couldn't give two shits about Worm, because I knew Meat was the mastermind. When it was things like this, then it was always Meat.

I would to say that my hatred for him in the while I had been sitting there, had got so bad that I wouldn't mind letting him die on a mission. If we were out and I saw a bullet come flying at him, then I wouldn't even care to push him out of the way. I was getting close to just giving up when I could hear someone walking around not too far away. "Please help me!" I yelled at whoever was out there, I stood up and listened through the door. It went quiet for a while and I got scared that it might just have been Meat or Worm again.

"Roach?" I almost started laughing of joy when I heard it was Ghost.

"Please let me out!" I could hear him running towards the door and it didn't take him long to get it open. As soon as the door opened I pushed my way past him and I tried to get myself under control again. Ghost walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let me guess, Meat and Worm again?" I started chuckling; who else did he expect to do this? Meat and Worm were the only ones who were assholes enough to do something like that. In the time I had been there I hadn't seen anyone else pulling a prank like that.

"Who else could it be?"

"You have a point. Are you going to be okay mate?" I gave a slight chuckle, "I will be once I'm done with Meat." I said and I could hear Ghost chuckle. "Thanks for saving my ass once again, but will you excuse me while I go kill someone?"

"Sure, I'll make Worm scrape him off the walls once you're done with him." I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked away. I stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the hallway. It wasn't easy to piss me off, but this had just done it for me. I didn't care what I had to do anymore to make him realize I was serious. If it was going to be threatening him at point blank with a handgun then so be it. I simply didn't care anymore. There was no more Mr. Nice guy from me.

I stormed down the hallway to get to the room Meat shared with Royce and Angel. I had used to be in there as well, but after a while MacTavish and Ghost had given me my own room, since it was impossible for me to get any sleep, because I was scared of what Meat would do to me. I had been drawn on I had been taped to the bed; he had glued my hand onto my face and many other things. I felt bad for leaving Angel behind, but he was okay with it. We were basically best friends, but he was also pretty good friends with Royce, so he would be fine.

I reached the door and basically kicked it open which caused Meat to jump. He was the only one in the room and that was perfect for me.

"I see you made it out Roachie, a little disappointing it only took an hour and a half. I had expected it to last a couple more hours." He said with a grin.

"You know what Meat? I'm getting really tired of your shit!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I'm not going to take any more from you!"

"Is that so?"

"You know what? Fuck you man! Fuck you and everything you stand for! I hope there's a special place in hell for people like you and I hope your entire family suffers the same fate! For all I care they could burn alive right now and I would laugh at your misery!" I yelled at him as I took someone's pillow and threw it at him. Unfortunately for me, he caught it. He stood up and threw the pillow back where it belonged before he slowly walked up to me.

"I'm sorry Roachie boy, you know I have to. We can't let them know, you said so yourself. That also means I can't give you special treatment…"

"You know I'm fucking claustrophobic! Couldn't you at least have thought about something else?!" He sighed and walked over to the door and closed it before he returned to me, we couldn't let people know what we were talking about. "To be honest I had forgotten about that."

"You have no idea how much I hate you! I hope you die a slow and painful and terrible death and hopefully soon so no one has to be tortured with you walking around anymore! You're scumbag! You're a skid mark on the face of the earth!"

The part with the skid mark made him laugh and to be honest I had a hard time keeping a straight face as well. It sounded great in my head, but absolutely retarded when I said it. The worst part was that I knew he had noticed and he didn't just let things like that go. When he stopped laughing he gave me one of those smirks that he knew I couldn't stand for.

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away. I didn't really know what to say anymore. He came as close to me as possible and moved my head so I was looking into his eyes. Those big brown eyes…

"See, you can't stay mad me." I moved away and turned my back to him, "The hell I can." He sighed again and I felt his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and as I looked down he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him again. He pressed our lips together, but I didn't make an attempt to kiss him back. I was done; I couldn't stand being around him anymore.

"Come on Roachie boy, you know deep down that I love you and you love me back." I pushed him away from me "I hate you so much…" He walked up to me again, "Shhh…" He almost whispered and it sent shivers down my spine. He tried giving me a kiss once again. He pressed our lips together again and this time I couldn't help myself and I kissed him back. He started backing me up towards his bunk and he pushed me down. He moved in and lied between my legs. He moved his hand under my shirt and ran his fingers down my chest. I put my fingers in his hair and all of the sudden the door opened. We were too dumbfounded to even move away from eachother and even if we had it would still look weird.

Royce and Angel stood in the door but for some reason it didn't even seem to bother them. "You know, for some reason I'm not surprised…"Royce said and Angel agreed with him. "We'll just leave and give you two a little alone time." Angel said after a while and him and Royce was about to leave.

"Hey guys… we don't need people to know about this." Meat said a little concerned.

"Of course." They answered as they left and closed the door. Meat waited until he couldn't hear them anymore before he turned his attention back to me. "Now where were we?" He leaned down to kiss me again, but I pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood anymore…" He sighed and rested his head on my chest. "Come on!" He sounded so desperate that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"They kind of killed it."

"No they didn't! Come on you know you want me." He whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek, but I pushed him away and sat up. I could hear him sigh behind me. "Cock-blocking assholes…" He said, mostly to himself. Even though I hated him more than 50% of the time, there was still something about him that I liked. I have no idea what, but there is something. Maybe it's the way he smiled at me, the way he that he could just change from being a complete douche to being somewhat gentle or maybe it was the way he looked at me. I really didn't know.

He sighed again and I could feel him rest his head against my back. I turned around and looked at him. We just sat there staring at each other for a while, until he leaned in and kissed me again. It was different this time, it wasn't as rushed, it was more… gentle. He got me on my back again and moved close so I could feel his body against mine.

"I told you, you wanted me…"

* * *

**So what do you guys say to MeatxRoach? All of the sudden I got this idea and first I thought it was kind of stupid, putting two people together who probably didn't like each other very much, but then it started making sense to me. Isn't it always the people you don't expect to be together who ends up being interesting?**

**Anyways, I decided to try it out, since I hadn't seen any other Meat and Roach stories out there. There probably is somewhere, I just haven't seen it yet :D**

**I hope you enjoyed and as always you're welcome to review.**


End file.
